ktsprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice
Ice was revealed on March 2, 2014. Story Ice was once sealed away until Enderlox found him. Enderlox knew that originally Ice was just like SkyDoesMinecraft, so he found a way to corrupt Ice. Ever since then Ice attempted to finally recreate Klub Ice in his own way. It's unknown if Ice is really corrupted or this is what he wanted to do. Personality Ice is mostly kind and carefree, unless you do something that can get him mad. Appearance Ice has two designs. Design one is a design for Ice that has a magenta and a black glove, indigo and pink eyes, dark magenta pants, shoes and a shirt and Sky's amulet, hair and sunglasses. Design two is a design for Ice that is almost the same as design one except he has a black shirt and pants, his shirt and his pants have a dark magenta line. Reveal Ice was first revealed with a version of IOSYS' Hakurei Shrine Reitaisai Festival called Ice's/IceDoesMinecraft's Butter Festival Marching Song. This showed that Ice is a fan-made version of SkyDoesMinecraft and his name and possibly his design will have something to do with Klub Ice (A dance club that was in two of SkyDoesMinecraft's Cops and Robbers videos.) Song Ice's song for KTS Project isn't out yet, but it's revealed to be called A carefree and music loving Sky The song will mostly be about Ice and Klub Ice. Gallery Ice persuades Endersky.jpg|Ice tries to persuade Endersky to stay at Klub Ice Insane Ice.jpg|Ice becomes Insane ice.jpg|Ice Relationships *Sky/Endersky - ??? Reveal Song Lyrics The lyrics to "Ice's/IceDoesMinecraft's Butter Festival Marching Song" People who enjoy it will win because it's Ice's Festival same as usual We don't need rigid manners imitate Ice and just dance Give thanks to the ancestors Pray for a good harvest Fanmades too dance to the awesome music Dance to your heart's content Dance until the sparkling sweat flies Forget sleep, let's party Let's have a blast, today's informal! Ice's Majestic Butter Festival Marching Song Minecrafters come together Things like race don't matter, there's no problem Give thanks to god (Ice) Pray for survival (Ice) Demons too (Ice) dance to the awesome music (Ice) (Aisu) Dance until you can't dance anymore (Aisu) Dance to the rhythm of passion (Aisu) Forget everything, let's party (Aisu) Let's have a blast, today's informal! Ice (IceDoesMinecraft)'s Majestic Butter Festival Marching Song Let's send our spirits out to the end of the world Bathe in the light of the full moon on this summer night Butter Butter Amen Lead the festival! In the castle's watchtower, be prepared to wake up The electronic music resounds, Let's start the festival! (Ice) Dance to your heart's content (Ice) Dance until the sparkling sweat flies (Ice) Forget sleep, let's party (Ice) Let's have a blast because today, no one's going to get angry (Ice) Dance until you can't dance anymore (Ice) Dance to the rhythm of passion (Ice) Forget everything, let's party (Ice) Let's have a blast, today's informal! IceDoesMinecraft's Majestic Butter Festival Marching Song Category:Characters Category:Male Characters